Knuckles Vs Shadow
by mdizzle
Summary: Shadow is after the Master Emerald for some reason. But if he wants it, he's going to have to go through Knuckles first. It's Knuckles vs. Shadow ladies and gentlemen. LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! hinted KnuxRouge
1. Angel Island

**Knuckles vs. Shadow**

I got this idea while watching Shadow and thinking about how Knuckles makes up for his lack of speed with strength. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Angel Island, an island truly born in the heavens. On this island is a giant emerald, said to be able to control the seven chaos emeralds. And this emerald has a guardian…a guardian in need of a vacation.

"Guarding this emerald is my life but even I need to leave the island once in a while. Sigh." Said Knuckles.

A transparent female echidna appeared out of the giant emerald Knuckles was leaning on.

"Well I don't see why you can't go on a vacation for a while." Said the girl.

"Oh. It's you Tikal. Well I can't go and leave the Master Emerald unguarded." Said Knuckles.

"Well I've watched it for you before…why can't I do it now?" asked Tikal.

"After the incident with that Nack thief? You want to know why?" asked Knuckles.

"Well…yeah!" said Tikal.

"I'll show you why!" said Knuckles.

He put his hand right through her and brought it out.

"That's why!" said Knuckles.

"Yeah…I guess I couldn't really prevent someone from taking it, so why not have someone watch it for you while you're gone?" asked Tikal.

"Like who?" asked Knuckles.

"How about Sonic?"

"You actually think I can get him to stay in one spot long enough?" asked Knuckles.

"Touché…how about tails?"

"The kid's alright but not exactly guardian material…not that I have anything against him." Said Knuckles.

A sheepish grin crossed Tikal's face "Then how about your 'girlfriend' Rouge?"

Knuckles blushed. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Tikal suppressed a giggle.

"Besides…I think she'd rather steal it than guard it." Said Knuckles.

"Well then what about Big and Froggy?"

"Too stupid."

"The Choatix?"

"Too…them."

"Amy?"

"You actually think she'd stop chasing after Sonic for two seconds to guard this thing?"

"See your point…hm…I'm running out of people you know. What about Shadow?"

"Like he'd actually give a damn about this emerald." Said Knuckles.

"Actually Knuckles he reminds me a lot of you before you met Sonic and the others." Said Tikal.

"Wanna run that by me again?" asked Knuckles.

"Well before you met Sonic and the others you were quite the loner yourself." Said Tikal.

"And exactly how did you find this out? If I recall I met you after a couple of years of meeting Sonic." Said Knuckles.

"The Master Emerald knows all and tells all. Which is also how I found out about Shadow." Said Tikal.

It was at this moment that Knuckles saw something racing towards him.

"Who…?" asked Knuckles.

It was then that this something stopped right in front of him.

"Well, well, well. Speak of the devil." Said Knuckles.

In front of the guardian was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Fork over the giant rock and I won't hurt you." Said Shadow.

But little did anyone know that there was a microchip on Shadow's neck.

"Shadow, there's one thing you should know about this so called 'rock'." Said Knuckles.

"Really? Now what would that be?" asked Shadow.

"If you want this emerald…"

Knuckles now had his gloves up ready to fight.

"You're going to have to go through me first!"

CLIFFHANGER! There's only one way I'll update. And that's if I get some reviews.


	2. Round 1

Me: "Glad everyone isn't as opposed to the idea as I thought. And before any of you say anything, yes I did get a little of this fight from the Sonic Comic Triple Touble. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Shadow glared at Knuckles. Why wouldn't he just lie down? Didn't he know that he, Shadow, was the Ultimate Life form; this red amateur wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Said Shadow.

He took something out from his quills on his back to reveal an emerald.

"A chaos emerald." Said Knuckles.

Unbeknownst to Shadow that Knuckles had started chanting under his breath making the Master Emerald glow brighter and spin faster.

Shadow couldn't help but wonder what Knuckles was doing but when the Master Emerald stopped Shadow started to get irritated. He thought Knuckles was going to try some sort of attack but all he did was a light show.

"Fine then! I'll just take the emerald!" said Shadow.

He threw the chaos emerald into the air and caught it with one hand. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

But nothing happened.

"I…I don't understand." Said Shadow.

"Sigh. You're really stupid sometimes you know that? This is the Master Emerald, as in it controls the chaos emerald's power. And with me being it's guardian…well I'll just let you do the math." Said Knuckles.

"If that's the way you want to play it then so be it!" said Shadow.

He just tossed the chaos emerald aside seeing as how it was powerless and completely useless to him.

Shadow used his super speed to hit Knuckles across the face sending him flying across to the other side of the Master Emerald.

"Heh. Too easy." Said Shadow.

"Don't count me out just yet." Said Knuckles.

Shadow could hear Knuckles but he couldn't see him. He looked through the M. E. and saw that he wasn't on the other side.

"Where are you?" demanded Shadow.

Shadow got his answer as Knuckles erupted out of the ground and delivered Shadow an upper cut to the chin.

"If you want to beat me you're going to have to punch harder than that! You hit like a sissy!" said Knuckles.

Shadow growled at Knuckles for this. He was determined to teach the red foe a lesson.

"Then let's see you brush this off!" said Shadow.

He raced towards Knuckles and started running around him in a circle creating a vortex. Said vortex was sucking out all the air and Knuckles was suffocating from the lack of it.

"Can't… breathe." Gasped out Knuckles.

Knuckles had to think quickly or else it was going to be lights out…quite possibly for good.

Knuckles hit the ground and Shadow got hit by the blast caused by his fist. (A/N: Think of that thing he does in Sonic Heroes.)

As Shadow was knocked away he started to growl, this guy was really starting to push his buttons.

"You're going to pay for that!" said Shadow.

"Bring it on!" said Knuckles.

Shadow leapt into the air and delivered a hard right cross to Knuckle's face. But as he started to come down to Earth something grabbed the back of his quills. It was Knuckles, he had grabbed him right out of mid air. Knuckles flipped Shadow over his back and slammed him on the ground with a growl.

But on the ground Shadow had managed to hit a very 'tender' area to Knuckles. Knuckles groaned and got on his knees.

"That was a cheap shot!" said Knuckles in a high pitched voice.

"Well I'm not Sonic now am I? I'm not afraid to play dirty." Said Shadow.

Unfortunately for Shadow, Knuckles had managed to recuperate faster than he expected and was back on his feet.

"That tears it! I'm going Hyper Knuckles on you!" said Knuckles.

His spikes now looked like mini buzz saws but Shadow just yawned.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated?" asked Shadow.

"No…" said Knuckle.

Knuckles hit Shadow with an incredibly hard right sending him flying.

"You're supposed to be put into the Hospital Wing!" shouted Knuckles.

As Shadow got up he wiped away some blood from his mouth…wait, blood? The fool had somehow actually gotten to draw blood from himself. Him, The Ultimate Life Form! Bleeding!

"You're dead red meat!" said Shadow.

He got into a triple spin move and shot towards Knuckles.

"Yeah, well you're about to go from black and red to black and blue!" said Knuckles.

Knuckles could only go Hyper Knuckles for like one attack without something like a chaos emerald to help him or something. But that didn't mean his punches still couldn't hurt like hell. He knew this as he charged forward to punch the living buzz saw coming at him.

Me: "Believe it or not that's all you get for now. Hm…I usually make my chapters longer than that…weird. Oh well, next chapter is round two. So I'll see you the next time I update."


	3. Round 2

Me: "Start the fic."

4

3

2

Shadow and Knuckles were going at it tooth and nail neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand. They broke away both panting.

"I must admit echidna…you're a worthier adversary than I first thought." Said Shadow.

"Thanks…but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you have the Master Emerald. When I became it's guardian I took a vow to protect this thing with my life if necessary!" said Knuckles.

Shadow glared at him. This was going to be tougher than he thought.

But then he heard a beeping sound on his gold bracelet. He pressed a button and the hologram of Eggman appeared.

"Shadow! What is taking so long? I expected you back with the Master Emerald a while ago!" said Eggman.

"I ran into a little trouble. Apparently the owner isn't quite ready to part with it just yet. I'm trying to 'convince' him otherwise." Said Shadow.

"Then let me help you." Said Eggman.

A gun seemed to have materialized itself above Shadow. It fell right into Shadow's hands.

"I call this the Eggman Special. It should help you with your little echidna problem." Said Eggman.

Shadow looked over his new gun. It was light, easy to carry, but how powerful was it? There was only one way to find out; he aimed the gun and fired. Multiple lasers were fired at Knuckles who just barely dodged them.

"Impressive. You've actually managed to out do yourself Doctor." Said Shadow.

Unfortunately Shadow really should have kept his eyes on Knuckles because otherwise his new gun wouldn't have been smashed to bits courtesy of Knuckle's fist.

"Hey, that was fun. You got any other toys for me to break?" asked Knuckles.

Shadow glared at him. "I liked that gun!"

"Oh cry me a river! Are we gonna fight or what?" asked Knuckles.

Shadow turned off his communicator to Eggman and charged forward. He managed to deliver a solid kick to Knuckle's jaw…however after the blow was received Knuckles managed to grab Shadow's leg and pulled him forward delivering a nasty uppercut to Shadow's chin.

Knuckles…gaining a slight lead, elbowed Shadow in the back of the head followed by a punch to the stomach ending it with a kick across the cheek sending the black hedgehog flying.

"Did I mention I like to play rough?" asked Knuckles.

Shadow was about to reply when he noticed…SOMEONE WAS MAKING OFF WITH THE MASTER EMERALD!

It was none other than Rouge the Bat. She had made a net out of rope and was using it to carry away the giant jewel.

"**HEY!**" shouted both Knuckles and Shadow.

"Oh uh hi boys. Don't mind little old me." Said Rouge.

Both Shadow and Knuckles were looming over the little white bat with a battle aura flaring.

"Just where do you think you're going?" demanded Shadow.

"Yeah sneaky!" said Knuckles.

Five minutes later Rouge the Bat was gagged and tied. She was placed against a tree so she wouldn't get in the way of their fight.

"We'll deal with you when we're done here!" said Shadow.

"Yeah! Now where were we?" asked Knuckles.

"I think we were right about HERE!" shouted Shadow as he delivered a punishing blow to Knuckle's ching.

"I take it you're a little upset you don't have a gun to do your battles with now." Said Knuckles.

"Doesn't matter, I don't need the gun or Eggman or anyone for that matter! I can take care of everything all by myself! In the end the only person I can trust is myself!" said Shadow.

Shadow was expecting Knuckles to do a lot of thing but he certainly wasn't expecting him to start laughing. Maybe Shadow hit him too hard or something.

"Oh you'll have to excuse me. I just find it funny that it turns out Tikal was actually right about you." Said Knuckles.

"What are you blabbering on about?" asked Shadow.

"You see before I met Sonic and Tails I was a lot like yourself. I too was a lone wolf, I thought that since this was my emerald and my island it was my concern and that nobody else would give a damn. Which for a while suited me quite fine, I thought that I didn't need anybody else either, that friends were a sign of weakness. But after meeting Sonic and his friends I realized that it wasn't a weakness, it was a strength." Said Knuckles.

Shadow blinked in confusion for a second or two.

"Sonic has friends that he can always count on to bail him out if he's ever in trouble. And because of him I have a few friends of myself. In some ways he has a knack for changing a person, and it's only a matter of time before you do too…that is if you haven't already." Said Knuckles.

Shadow raised his eyebrow a little. In some ways he had changed a little because of his blue look a like…but only a little.

Knuckles spread his arms out wide and closed his eyes.

"Now what are you doing?" asked Shadow.

"I've grown to respect you Shadow, and so I will give you everything I got in this one last shot!" said Knuckles.

Shadow noticed that the Master Emerald was starting to shrink and Knuckles was starting to glow green.

"What's going on?" demanded Shadow.

"I'm guardian of the Master Emerald, and because of this I am allowed to absorb its power into my own!" said Knuckles.

For the first time ever Shadow actually gulped.

Knuckles was now glowing green with power. There were a number of reasons why he never did this before. First off he was usually too far away from the emerald or it was in shards. Second it was a tad bit time consuming, Knuckles was surprised Shadow had even waited this long. A last but most likely was because Sonic or Super Sonic, depending on the situation, always took care of things so there was never a reason for Knuckles to do this then.

"Now! Behold the power of the Master Emerald!" shouted Knuckles.

Knuckles shot forth a green energy blast straight at Shadow, one which the black hedgehog could not avoid. The last thing he remembered seeing was a green light, then his whole world went out.

Me: "Okay people, Shadow is not dead he's just unconscious. Just thought you would all have liked to know that. The next chapter is the last. I'll see you the next time I update."


	4. The End

Me: "Here's the last chapter. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Shadow started to wake up to some type of shouting. He opened his eyes to see Rouge, who was still tied up by the way, being lectured by Knuckles.

"OOoooh…what hit me?" asked Shadow.

Knuckles turned around and smirked as Shadow started getting up.

"Back among the living I see. Eggman had this on your neck to try to take the Master Emerald me." Said Knuckles.

Knuckles dropped a beat up chip into Shadow's hand.

"He was using it to control you. I doubt if you even knew what you were doing. If it wasn't for me you'd probably still be Eggman's errand boy." Said Knuckles.

Shadow held the chip in a shaking hand. But it wasn't shaking because he was scared, quite the contrary, Shadow was mad!

"Eggman…He's going to pay for this insult! I'm going to make sure of it!" said Shadow.

Shadow gave out a sigh and turned to Knuckles.

"Knuckles…I suppose I am indebted to you. You saved me from Eggman's mind control chip and for this you have my thanks." Said Shadow.

"Well I know one way you can thank me." Said Knuckles.

"How's that?" asked Shadow.

"You see I need a vacation badly, maybe see the world a little…but the problem is I can't find anyone to watch the Master Emerald for me." Said Knuckles.

Knuckles sent a small glare to Rouge.

"Well no one I can trust anyways." Said Knuckles.

"So you would like for me to watch the Master Emerald…" said Shadow.

"Just until I'm done with my vacation." Said Knuckles.

Shadow remained silent for a moment or two.

"Very well…but when you return I shall find Eggman and kill him." Said Shadow.

"Hm…I know just the way we can let him know you mean business too." Said Knuckles.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Eggman's base…

"What happened to Shadow? I lost contact with him three hours ago!" demanded Eggman.

Eggman's monitor screen seemed to turn on by itself. There he saw Shadow and Knuckles. Knuckles was smirking and Shadow had fire in his eyes.

"Eggman! Thanks to Knuckles here I am no longer under your control! I'm contacting you to tell you that no one makes a puppet out of me! Next time I see I WILL kill you!" said Shadow.

The screen turned off and Eggman started to pull on his mustache out of anger.

"Not only did Shadow fail to get the Master Emerald but he's no longer under my control anymore! And all because of that stupid Knuckles! I HATE THAT ECHINDA!" shouted Eggman.

Me: "There you go. I thought that would be an appropriate ending. I might do a sequel where Shadow has some adventures guarding the Master Emerald but that's only a thought. Hope you enjoyed it."


End file.
